Predators: Hunt Or Be Hunted
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: A young man practicing to become a surgeon gets abducted and thrown onto a hostile planet. He thinks he may alone, but is he?
1. Chapter 1

Predators

Hunt Or Be Hunted

By

Predy96

...

CHAPTER ONE

...

The last thing I remembered was getting on a plane. After that, I seemed to have blacked out. It was the wind rushing past me that pulled me back to consciousness. It felt cool. My mahogany colored hair whipped around my face. Clouds soaked my clothes. Oh, I forgot to mention, my name is Francis. I come from Denver, Colorado. I was practicing to be a surgeon. I was nearing the end of my final year at Denver Medical School. Suddenly, I saw trees appear through the clouds. They were coming up fast. I started panicking. Then, I felt the strap on my shoulders. A parachute? I put a hand to my left shoulder. Felt the ripcord. Yes, it was parachute. I tried to pull it open. It didn't work. The trees were getting closer. I pulled again. It still didn't open. They were closer. I gave one last tug. It opened! But it wasn't fast enough. It was barely out before the trees slammed into me. I blacked out again.

Shit, that hurt.

When I woke up for the second time, it was nearly dark. I figured I had about close to three hours before the sun went down. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and grabbed it. It hurt like hell. I was bruised all over and then some. My mouth was dry, so I decided to look for water. That's when I heard a massive roar break the silence. I looked overhead and saw a million birds fly from the trees. That's when I saw the two enormous planets looming overhead. Circling the planets were about five moons.

Where the _hell _was I?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! My second story! Don't read if you're not accustomed to brutal violence!

Anyways, Chapta Twoooo! READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEEASSSSEEE!

...

Chapter 2

...

As soon I saw the two giant orbs and the small moons, I nearly passed out, but the second roar kept me from gaining a new bump on the head. It sounded closer, this time. I, not one to be stupid, ran for my life. I received many scratches on my arms and legs from briars and thorns, but I could deal with those later. Right now, it was possible that my very existance hang the balance. I tripped over a hidden tree root and fell the moist dirt. I spit out leaves and mud and sat up. I hoped I had lost whatever made that roar. I heard the trickle of water to my right and felt happiness. In my attempt to escape the mysterious creature, I had found the water I needed! I greedily sipped from the crystal clear stream and quenched my thirst. I felt exhausted afterwards. It was now dusk and I needed to find shelter. I spotted a rocky outcrop not far from the stream. I headed to it. It was high from the ground and very difficult to climb to. I felt sure nothing would be able to climb up to me very easily. I gathered some firewood and lit a blaze. Since the night was cool, it felt good. I yawned widely and was soon asleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark. My little fire had sputtered out and was now just a pile of glowing ashes and embers. I shivered. It was freezing. I made to start the fire again. Damn! No more firewood! I got out my backpack and opened. Dumped the contents. Out poured a medical kit, cooking utinsils, a small blanket, and some rags. Rags! Those would have to do. I threw the rags on the embers and watched as the fire slowly came to life again. I once more became sleepy in the warmth of the flame. I drifted...

It was dawn when I woke up. The sky was a pale grey, and the sun did not shine. No birds chittered. The clouds covered the sky. I could just barely see the huge planets through the blanket of clouds. It was very cool this early morning. My breath came out foggy. The fire was once again out. I got up and my stomach growled. Food. Just then, I saw something move It was at the entrance. It appeared to be invisible. I heard a crackle and zap, and the blue form of electricity rose over the shape. A seven foot tall humanoid in all out battle armour appeared before.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Food was going to have to wait, I was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much, RubyDracoGirl! It means a lot! Here's Chapta Three! You learn why Francis was abducted, who this Yautja is, and other things!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, Yeah. You know the drill!

...

Chapter Three

...

Yep, food was definately going to have to wait. That I was positive about. What I wasn't so sure about, was what I was going to do. So I stood still. The humanoid stared at me. Growled. And then pulled out a huge spear/axe thing. Damn! This guy was out for blood! I could have cried. But I didn't. I was trying to figure out why I was brought here, who this bastard was, and how I was going to live. My stomach rumbled again. Shut up, stomach! The humanoid advanced. I gulped. Held my composure. He raised the axe. I spotted my cutting knife next to my bag. I went for it just as the beast swung. It missed me by centimeters, though I lost about an inch of my hair. I was terrified now. The alien creature roared in fury at the miss. I just prayed to God for saving my life. I grabbed the knife and rolled to my feet. If he wanted a fight, then dammit he would get one!

He attacked again. I dodged the blade and flew under him. I sank the knife into his side. He-_it_-roared in pain. I pulled the blade out, covered in neon green blood. He immediately gave me my comeuppance by punching me in the face. My blood spatttered the wall and I felt my nose crack. It was broken. Damn. The huge man-beast clutched his side and gave me a look I knew held pure hatred under the terrifying mask. I went cold. He grabbed his spear and tossed it at me. It clattered to my feet. I looked down at it and looked back up. The monster was gone, the only signs that proved he had been there was his blood and spear. Damn.

After the creature had gone, I tended to my wounds. I felt the area where he had punched me. It flamed up. Shit! I teared up. God, it hurt! I fashioned a splint and stuck it in. I cried and yelled in pain. After wrapping my nose and having a good cry to comfort myself, I started to hunt for food. I eyed the spear, and grabbed. Hey, it was a spoil of war! Why not spoil myself with it? I managed to kill something that looked like a mutated cross between a bird, a dog, and a monkey's ass. It looked repulsive, but the meat tasted delightful. While foraging, I found many berries, but left them alone. For all I knew, they could bepoisonous, and I did not want to take my chances. I had no more battles with the beast for another two weeks. I did see them watching me, though. I knew they were examining me. It made me feel scared. I knew they watched me when I slept, and at night from the trees. Watching. Waiting. But for what? I got my answer the next day.

I was getting water from the stream when it happened. My nose had healed enough to take the splint and bandages off. It was a hot day, so I had taken my shirt off as well. I had left my spear back at the cave, because I had not seen the beast men around today. I leaned in drank deeply. That's when it happened. I was kicked into the water with brute force. I landed witha splash, and came up spluttering. I looked around. But saw no one. Then I realized.

"Oh, hell, no!" I shouted.

I left my shirt and sprinted as fast I could back to my rocky refuge. I was getting faster. I took pride in that I managed to reach the entrance just before the hunter managed to take me down. I punched and shorted out the camoflauger. I got the surprise of my life. I was not being chased by a killer.

I was being chased by a teenage girl.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: NEW CHARACTER WILL APPEAR!

I would like to thank RubyDracoGirl for allowing me to use her OC's! You totally rock for that!

Also, we learn who this GIRL is that has been stalking our new friend, Francis! Yay!

R&R, peeps! R&R!

WARNING: GETS PRETTY BLOODY AFTER THIS POINT!

...

Chapter Four

...

I stared in shock at the girl on top of me. Who was this chick? And why was she stalking me? And what the _hell _was she doing in that armour? She got off of me and helped me up. I dusted off my clothing as well as I could. I looked at her. She was actually kind of good looking. She was a slender, had long, red hair, and soft brown eyes.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded in anger. I threw my hands in the air for emphasis.

"To test you," she replied.

Somehow, that made me even madder. She backed up slightly.

"TEST ME? TEST ME? YOU ALMOST _KILLED _ME, BITCH!" I nearly screamed. I was suddenly surprised, yet still very angry. "What's your name anyway?"

"Rachel Dower," she said. "Are you done?"

"Maybe," I grumbled. In truth, I was done. I went inside my oh so humble abode. Rachel followed me. I sat on my blanket. I had fashioned a mat of grass and reeds since I had taken to living here. It really helped to ease the pain of sitting on rock. Rachel had armour on, so it shouldn't bother her anyway. I was still peeved, and I obviously looked it.

"Well, get on with it!" I snapped. I got out a small pot and a spyder grill.I lit a fire under it and poured water into my puny pot. Once the water started bubbling, I started cutting up some herbs and native vegetables and throwing them in. Next came the cut loins of a rabbit/donkey creature. Finally, the spices. Soon, the delicious smell of cooking stew filled my nostrils. I stirred.

"I had to test you. To see if you could survive here on this rock," she explained. "It's not very safe."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" I snapped, pointing to my now permanently crooked nose. Rachel looked away.

"Sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly. She ran a hand through her red locks. "I was mad. You had punctured my strength serum bottle. I was forced to take to hiding until I could make more. Without it, I'm as weak as any human."

"Strength serum?" I asked. "Is that what that green stuff was?"

Rachel nodded.

"I thought I had stabbed you!"

"You nearly did. Any deeper, and I would have bled out of my intestine. I'm just glad the serum was there."

I tasted the stew. It was ready. I got my bowl out. Poured some in it.

"Want some?" I asked. Rachel obliged. I found another bowl and poured some more stew in it. We both ate immediately.

"So, are there any other humans here?" I asked between mouthfuls.

Rachel shook her head despondantly.

"No. The Hunters got them."

I looked down at my soup in despair at her words.

"Oh."

"I only survived because I took this suit from the one I killed."

My head jerked back up.

"They can be killed?" I asked.

"It's very hard -nay, nearly impossible- but yes, they can be killed."

I was suddenly hopeful again. They could be killed! They had weaknesses. What though, I didn't know. But this girl, Rachel, did.

"How did you kill it?" I inquired.

"By using what it didn't even expect. It's own weapon," she answered. "It had it aimed at me. It was a pistol, so I grabbed its arm and turned it on its neck just as it fired. It was very gory. Its blood was all over me. Took forever to wash off."

I was quiet. But very happy. I took another bite.

...

Than-Guan Bhu'ja, or Midnight Ghost or Matador, watched silently from a perch high up in the tree. So, this was the human Lar'ja told him about. He had observed him all day. This Ooman was a very resilient one. Bhu'ja zoomed in on him with his mask. He was eating some kind of liquid food. Its smell was intriguing. Like meat mixed with spices. He produced a series of clicks and leapt down. He would investigate tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with Aliens: Colonial Marines! So, as a gift, and an apology to you faithful readers, it'll be extra long! Yay! Well, for you anyways!

THE BREAKDOWN: Well, we see that a Predy has some sort of interest in this guy and his food! LOL! But seriously, it's gonna a lot more intense! See ya in HELL!

...

Chapter 5

...

A twig snapped, instantly waking me. I sat up, a little drowsy, but mostly alert. It was still dark. No stars, as the moons made enough light. I could see nothing. Probably one of the freakish animals on this rock. I layed back down. I was immediately grabbed and thrown against the wall with impossible force. I had the wind knocked out of me. Electricity arced over the body of my abuser. One of the hunters.

"Ah, shit!" I rasped. The Hunter squeezed my neck until I could start hearing cracking. This fucker was gonna kill me! Just when I thought my life was going to end, I felt his grip lessen. I gratefully gasped for air, relishing every sweet bit of it. I fell to the floor, coughing. I looked up, and saw the tall creature staring at another one. Rachel. He was captivated by her. She was clad in her armour, and held my spear. The twin shoulder cannons were out and aimed. The Hunter was making a strange sound. I then realized...

He was _purring_.

_...The hell?_ I thought. I struggled to stand up. The Hunter was taller than me by at least three feet. He walked over to Rachel. She popped out her wristblades. The male stopped. He was smart. He continued making the purring sounds. Suddenly, I saw three red dots appear on the side of Rachel's head. Three more appeared on her side. Still more appeared on her back and shoulders. She didn't even notice. Suddenly, I knew what those dots were.

"Rachel, _move_!" I shouted. Rachel jumped out of the way as a blue streak of plasma-like substance incinerated the wall behind us. The tall Hunter spun around and roared at the trees. He popped out two pairs of _extremely _long blades and twin shoulder cannons. Whirring out of the sides of those, appeared two more cannons. Day-um! This guy was a seasoned killer! He produced a gutteral growl that ended with clicking. From the side of his came three red lights like the ones were trained on Rachel. I saw a shimmer of movement to the left. The Hunter must have too, because he fired. The blue light lit up the trees. I saw more of the shimmers. They circled back.

Shit. We were surrounded.

...

Bhu'ja growled menacingly into the trees. They dare fire at this one! He'd tear them apart when he found them. A roar shook the trees. The early morning light glowed softly. The roar. It was of pain. He thought of his half-brother, Lar'ja. Anger overtook his senses. He let loose a roar that overdubbed the other. He leaped thirty feet to the ground and landed on his feet, leaving a small crater. A crack traveled up the rock wall. He clicked in fury. And then jumped onto a tree branch. A growl escaped his throat. He scanned the area with his peripheral vision. Leapt onto another tree, and headed for the area he heard the roar. When he got there, he saw a terrible sight.

Lar'ja had been stabbed.

By a nine foot tall Super Predator.

_"C'jit!"_ he said. Lar'ja's blood stained the jungle ground. He was bleeding out. Bhu'ja did not register any life signs. He went cold.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This Chapter is my way of saying that I appreciate your help and staying with me!

CHAPTER 5

A LETTER TO MY READRS/REVIEWERS/SUBSCRIBERS

...

To all my readers/reviewers/subscribers,

I thank you all for the tremendous help and encouragement you have given me in writing this story. It really means a lot. This story is a really fun project, made even more so by your constant help, encouragement, and Ruby's hilarious reviews on Chapter 5. You guys rock, and Ruby, you really do make my world spin. Thank you.

In Chapter 7, you will discover the name of the mysterious Super Predator, their motives for kidnapping a teenager, a doctor, and why they lured the Classics here. You will also discover if Lar'ja survives the night, what happened between Francis and Rachel, and what the name of this hellhole of a planet is. The action takes a sharp turn upward, the suspense gets thicker, and the plot quickens. I would like to thank the following authors for their contributions:

RubyDracoGirl of course! Call her Rub' (she seems to like that! ;])

The Silent Hunter for noting the suspense

Syverasazyn for giving such an all around review

And last but never, EVER least:

All my other readers! 300 hits and counting! You guys ROCK!

Stay with me. It is gonna get even more suspenseful, intense, and action-packed. Just so you know, I need you to send in more forms for the Super Predators and Classics. Remember the last chapter? It said "We were surrounded." SEND IN THOSE FORMS! You can find them on my Profile page. The Predator Form is at the bottom, but if you can, think up some human characters too, because you never know...

-Predy96

Fin x


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new OC is appearing! Yay!

Thanks to Ruby for it and the mention on Chapter 7 of Mad About You!

...

Chapter 7

PROLOGUE

...

To be...or not to be. That is the question we all must ask ourselves. To survive is the topmost priority of all known life; alien or not, it is a primordial instinct built into our core being, giving rise to warfare, battles for mates, food, shelter. It is an act brought upon us by years of hell. To ignore it would be suicide. It is all life has known.

...

Chapter 7

SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST

NOTE: This entire chapter is about Bhu'ja!

...

Bhu'ja was consumed by a primal rage. His half-brother lay bleeding out as the nine foot tall Super Predator stood laughing. A fiery rage clouded his senses, all sense of cover destroyed. With ninja-esque agility, he jumped down to the ground, but never made it. The Super turned and backhanded him with the force of a locomotive. Bhu'ja saw stars. He slammed into a tree and literally left his indentation in it. He fell, the foot deep print of his body in the bark of the tree. The Super stalked over to him.

_"H'ulij-bpe d/ yeyin. H'ko thar'n-dha, h'ko dhi'rauta," _he snarled.

_"C'jit dr'a!" _roared Bhu'ja. He picked himself up. The Super Predator immediately roundhouse kicked Bhu'ja and knocked him down.

_Pauk! _thought Bhu'ja, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He got up and dodged another kick. A crack line disrupted his view of the world. The image in the mask was staticky. The kick had made a crack across the left lens. Bhu'ja spread his feet, arched his back, and spread his arms. He threw back his head and let loose a ROAR! The Super did the same. Bhu'ja growled menacingly and slowly allowed his long blades to slide out. They made a screetching sound that Bhu'ja was proud of. The Super had even longer ones. They were covered in Lar'ja's blood, and that really put Bhu'ja into a rage.

He produced a gutteral, animalistic, scream, and charged. The Super Predator was surprised, but quickly recovered, and parried Bhu'ja's attack. The blades clanged. The taller kicked Bhuja's chest, sending him spiralling. He stopped his spin and resteadied himself. He looked over at Lar'ja. He wasn't breathing. Suddenly, a feeling he had never felt crept up on him. He did not know what it was. It made him uncomfortable, unsure.

Bhu'ja then realized what it was. He was scared.

His heartbeat quickened. He grew even more furious. He refused to let Lar'ja die. He refused to believe it. He attacked with more ferocity than before. The blades clanged and created sparks. Smoke rose from the blades as they met with even more force than before. Sparks fell frequently. Bhu'ja saw a massive heat signature but ignored it. He was too preoccupied. Finally, he landed a hit. The Super roared and ripped Bhu'ja's blades out of his side. He swung, and Bhu'ja met it, tearing the blades in two. He roared like a lion. The Super swung his remaining arm, but Bhu'ja grabbed it in a vice-like grip. He squeezed. The Super Predator hissed in fury and pain. Bhu'ja squeezed even harder. The larger Predator roared in pain as bones cracked.

"Fuck you!" snarled Bhu'ja in English. He activated his shoulder cannon and fired. The Super's chest exploded outward, covering Bhu'ja's mask in green gore. More than it should've. Bhu'ja looked up. The Super's head was gone.

And standing behind the decapitated Predator were two beings. A human male that was very muscular, and a female Yautja with waistlength dreads. And surrounding the clearing was a massive wall of fire.

...

Woowee! Getting intense, eh? Of it is! You know that! What will happen? Will they escape? Stay tuned!

NOTE ON THE LANGUAGE:

H'ulij-bpe d/ yeyin. H'ko thar'n-dha, h'ko dhi'rauta: You are either crazy or brave. You have no strength, no cunning.

C'jit dr'a!: Damn you!

Pauk!: Fuck!


End file.
